Si me miras
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: You se debate en su amor no correspondido por Riko pero tal vez no lo sea del todo.
1. Chapter 1

Love Live!

Si me miras

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Me siento un tanto deprimida y salió esto. A ver qué tal. Originalmente era un shoot pero ya tengo sueño y tal vez lo dejé allí o tal vez haga una continuación no lo sé.

— o —

Por enésima vez ese día me habías atrapado mirándote, por enésima vez simplemente desviaba la mirada sonrojada por haber sido atrapada por tus ojos dorados. Por enésima vez suspiraba sin remedio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarte a escondidas. La vida puede ser cruel en ocasiones cuando amas a alguien que está fuera de tu alcance.

Eres linda, la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Tal vez fuera la gracia de tu andar, lo delicado de tus movimientos, el olor que desprendes tan agradable y hechizante o quizás solo sea ese acento de la capital que tienes y te hace tan particular y diferente a los demás. Donde quiera que vas resaltas. Tú belleza es de un cierto toque tradicional pero tiene algo que me hace pensar en ti a cada segundo. No entiendo porque me vuelvo tan torpe estando cerca de ti o porque tiemblo cuando por algún motivo cruzas una palabra conmigo.

En ocasiones desearía ser como Chika-chan y hablar contigo como si nada pero aún Chika habla contigo como si fueras alguien especial y eso vuelve todo más complicado. Porque es así, tú eres especial y yo soy nada en comparación. Soy una chica de pueblo con una afición por los uniformes que sabe nadar muy bien pero que no tiene ningún otro talento que ser la chica confiable y la buena amiga de todos. No es suficiente para impresionar a una chica de ciudad como tú que toca el piano, compone música y hace magia con sus manos.

La vida es tan injusta la mayor parte del tiempo. Tengo a un ángel junto a mí y no puedo acercarme a él. Quizás es por eso que siempre me quedo al margen cuando estamos nosotras tres. Las mejores amigas de segundo año. Vaya falacia. Soy amiga de Chika, Chika es amiga tuya pero yo solo lo soy por asociación contigo. Además de nada sirve pensar en ti cuando para todos es obvio que eres tan cercana a Chika de lo que yo podría ser jamás a pesar de los años que tengo de conocerla y compartir con ella.

Sólo me queda rendirme a mi miseria y dejar que los días pasen con rapidez para salir de aquí huyendo lejos de ti. Ese es mi único consuelo. Tal vez solo deba ignorarte durante las clases y limitar mi interacción contigo fuera de ese tiempo para que de ese modo no duela tanto cuando te veo sonreirle a otra persona, sobre todo a Chika. Tengo que poner mi atención en algo más o quizás en alguien más que me haga sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón.

¿Quién sería adecuada?

Y digo adecuada y lo adecuado porque si de algo estoy segura es de que no me interesa un él, sino una ella, para más específico tú. Sólo que estás fuera de mi liga, como lo están las estrellas en el cielo, tengo que buscar mejor de las estrellas que hay en el mar pues esas están más a a la mano y yo soy un marinero que ama el mar. Por eso ahora buscaré una estrella en el mar y no una estrella en el cielo.

¿Qué opciones tengo?

Hay muchas chicas lindas en la escuela, incluso en el grupo de idols en el que estamos, pero todas son opacadas por tu brillo deslumbrante. Sino fuera porque Mari tiene algo con Kanan seguramente podría ser la opción más viable. Ella brilla bastante, lo suficiente para opacarte de mi vista.

¿Chika es una opción?

Lo dudo, ella está tan deslumbrada por ti como lo estoy yo. Eso queda fuera de la lista. Además en un inicio, cuando no podía entender que me sucedía, tenía celos de ti por estar tan cerca de mi amiga y creer que me la habías arrebatado. Craso error. En realidad estaba celosa de Chika por haberse hecho tan cercana de ti y que yo no pudiera hacerlo.

El único consuelo que tengo es enfocarme en hacer los diseños para los trajes y llevarlos a la realidad. Lo terrible de eso es que casi siempre que tomó un lápiz y una hoja terminó dibujando tu rostro o todo tu cuerpo.

Tu cuerpo.

Ni hablar de eso. Soy un adolescente con hormonas efervescentes y pensar en tu cuerpo o dibujarlo es… hablemos de otra cosa.

A veces me pregunto cómo será el tenerte entre mis brazos y besar tus labios. Eso es muy vergonzoso pero soñar no cuesta nada y soñarte es la única forma de tenerte. Sólo en los efímeros pensamientos de mi mente puedo hacerte mía. Sí, de ese modo. No lo voy a negar. Lo otro tal vez sí lo haga. La manera en que por las noches pienso en ti y me voy a la cama deseando estés allí y me recibas dispuesta a… a hacer ciertas cosas.

¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Mi tiempo de preparatoria está arruinado gracias a ti. Ahora sólo puedo sobrevivir a la distancia lejos de ti para sólo sufrir en silencio.

¿Demasiado dramático?

Tal vez, no me importa. Es mi momento de ser dramática.

—¡Hey You-chan! —escuche la voz de Ruby-chan llamándome para pedirme ayuda en el traje que estaba cociendo.

Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos para poner atención en algo más que no seas tú en mi mente. El problema de Ruby no fue demasiado y rápidamente lo arreglamos. La niña pelirroja me sonrió alegre y siguió con su labor como yo volví a la mía. Pensar en ti mientras cosía la ropa para alguna presentación y mirarte intensamente mientras dejo volar la aguja en un arte ancestral que me permite hacer el trabajo sin picarme con ella, claro hasta que me miras y pierdo la concentración y la aguja decide que mi carne es mejor lugar para hacer una puntada que la tela entre mis manos.

—¡Ouch! —exclamé llevándome el dedo a la boca para chupar la gota de sangre que brotaba gracias a la tonta aguja.

—Hoy estás más distraída que de costumbre~ —fue la voz cantarina de Mari burlándose de mi torpeza—. Las visitas no están ayudando a que te concentres, honey~ —se levantó de su lugar riendo para acercarse a mí y ponerme una bandita en el dedo.

Yo estaba roja de la vergüenza mostrándome tan obvia frente a ti. Mari siempre había sido tan perspicaz y de todas las personas ella me podía leer como si fuera un libro abierto. Creo que sería menos complicado si me enamorara de ella y ella de mi, seguramente Kanan no estaría en contra de compartirla conmigo. Es broma. Jamás podría hacer algo así.

Después de pincharme los dedos y quedarme sin más lugar para poner otra bandita, me di por vencida. Por ese día tenía más que suficiente así que solo tome mis cosas y deje el salón sin mucha ceremonia de despedida. Aunque nadie me pidió que me quedara. Creo que entendían la pesadez que cargaba en mis espaldas y no me pidieron quedarme más tiempo. Suficiente tortura había tenido ya.

Los días siguientes a ese, traté de mantenerme fiel a mi cometido de ignorarte y tener el menor contacto posible, incluso con Chika, puesto que donde estaba Chika estabas tú. Era mejor así. De hecho no era tan malo. Retome mis prácticas de natación y las horas y horas en la piscina perdiendome en el agua intentando que tal vez por estar tanto tiempo sumergida en el líquido simplemente comenzará a disolverme y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Eso me haría las cosas más sencillas.

En clases enterraba mi cara en los libros y entre descansos solo desaparecía antes de que alguien me abordará y me iba a conocer los rincones perdidos de la escuela. Cada día encontraba un sitio nuevo donde esconderme para no ser descubierta y obligada a mirarte de nuevo. Era lo mejor, o eso me repetía hasta el cansancio, probablemente si lo decía lo suficiente llegaría a ser verdad. Espera que si.

Creo que comencé a preocupar a mis amigos. Pues incluso me había negado a responder sus llamadas y sus mensajes. Prefería estar sola.

Llegue a tener algo que nombre como las tardes de caminata, en donde simplemente me echaba a correr por todo Uchiura hasta llegar a Numazu o lo más cerca que pudiera según mis fuerzas me dejasen, para así ir a casa completamente cansada y dormir sin sueños, en ese cansancio pesado que solo te deja cerrar los ojos, poner todo a negro y no soñar nada. Tal vez después de todo si me estaba disolviendo como la espuma en el mar.

Siendo las cosas así, ni Chika ni tú notaron mi distanciamiento. Probablemente estaban tan ocupadas entre sí que no me echaban de menos. Tenían más tiempo para ustedes y para hacer esas cosas de adolescentes que yo no podía hacer porque la razón de mi afecto estaba ocupada haciéndolas con alguien más.

Maldita vida.

—¡Hola You-chan! —tu voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y alce la vista para encontrarme con tus ojos mirándome—. El profesor nos ha puesto en el mismo equipo juntas —sonreíste y no entendí a qué te referías.

—¡¿Qué?! —señalaste al pizarrón y allí estaba escrito el tema que debíamos trabajar para la clase.

—Esta vez no puedes escabullirte, no se puede cambiar de compañero de trabajo —tus ojos tenían un cierto dejo de preocupación, probablemente pensaste que iría con el profesor a pedir, no, exigir que me cambiara de compañero.

—¿De qué hablas? —dije y de inmediato busqué la puerta de salida para huir lejos pero tu cuerpo se interpuso.

—No esta vez You-chan —ahora fue la voz de mi exmejor amiga la que habló.

Me tenían atrapada, huir en ese momento habría sido demasiado obvio, así que opte por poner una sonrisa y fingir demencia temporal. Al inicio no sirvió de mucho. Me vi arrastrada por esas dos hasta el salón del grupo para ser sometida a una intervención con el resto de las chicas.

Después de discutir y aclarar que todo estaba bien y que únicamente había querido dar el espacio a mis amigas para que ellas pudieran disfrutar de su compañía, todo pareció volver a la calma. Una sonrisa marca registrada Watanabe y un saludo Yousoro! Me bastaron por el momento. Nadie dijo nada más. Creo que me dejaban vivir mi mentira por un tiempo antes de volver a intervenir.

Respire tranquila.

Lamentablemente no fue por mucho tiempo. Unos días después de la escuela al llegar a casa luego de mi carrera en mi tarde de caminata me tope con la sorpresa de verte en el portal de mi casa. Estaba sudada luego del ejercicio y mientras recuperaba la respiración tú me miraste y tomaste tu pañuelo para secar el sudor de mi frente. El gesto me descoloco un poco, en realidad bastante, la cercanía tuya acelero mis corazón, aunque quizás esta simplemente no se había calmado luego de la carrera.

Había olvidado ese detalle importante acerca de tener que hacer una tarea juntas. Estas cosas las haces regularmente con Chika, no conmigo. Por eso no lo recordaba.

Pasamos a mi casa, a mi cuarto y me esperaste allí mientras tomaba una ducha rápida para refrescarme. Estaba nerviosa. Creí que había superado todo acerca de ti, que equivocada estaba. Maldije mi suerte y mi torpeza. Sabía que terminaría haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

Y así fue.

Estabas explicando sobre lo que debíamos hacer para la tarea pero yo estaba prestando atención a tu rostro, a lo hermoso que es, a las largas pestañas que tienes y a la sensación que me producirían si estás rozaran contra mi piel, a tu nariz y lo pequeña y fina que era, a tus labios, esos labios que serían suaves y gentiles y que me encantaría probar aunque fuera sola una vez. Los ví moverse, hacer el movimiento de mi nombre en ellos y como si fuera un embrujo que estaba siendo pronunciado fui acercándome a ti como si de un encantador te trataras y yo cayera presa de tu encanto.

Acune tu mejilla con mi mano y antes de darme cuenta estaba mi boca sobre la tuya. Fue apenas un roce, un ligero contacto suave y etéreo que destruyó mi mundo.

Te echaré hacia atrás poniendo tus manos sobre tus labios y tus ojos dorados me veían horrorizada. Lo había arruinado todo.

—¡Soy tan torpe! —dije en voz alta mientras recogidas tus cosas en tu mochila a toda prisa—. ¡Lo lamento Riko-chan! —pronuncie tu nombre disculpándose y ni eso te hizo detener.

—Eso está mal You-chan —tus mejillas estaban rojas, tal vez por vergüenza por mi atrevimiento—. Yo… yo estoy con Chika-chan… no, no puedo corresponderte.

Eso lo sabía. Había sido expuesta por mi torpeza y ahora era el momento de terminar de cavar mi propia tumba.

Tomé tus manos para pararte y te eche sobre el suelo aprisionando tus muñecas con fuerza para no dejarte ir.

—Lo sé, eso lo sé —grité enojada—. Sé que estás con Chika, se que tienes algo con ella que jamás voy a poder tener yo. Sé que nunca vas a corresponder mis sentimientos, eso lo sé y por eso había decidido mantenerme lejos de ti, pero… pero no puedo… me gustas mucho Riko-chan, me gustas más de lo que puedo soportar y lo he intentado por todos los medios y no puedo sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón —no me había dado cuenta de que mis lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar sin remedio y unas gotas cayeron sobre tus mejillas—. Lo siento si me odias después de esto, aunque eso quizás lo haga más fácil para mí. Odiame Riko-chan, odiame con todas tus fuerzas para que así no pueda albergar ninguna esperanza de que puedas mirarme con amor alguna vez, odiame por favor, para que así pueda olvidarte y me mantenga en la distancia lejos de ti porque sabré que jamás podrás mirarme como yo te veo a ti. Odiame Riko-chan.

Dicho esto, mis labios fueron a dar en los tuyos. Fue un beso salado, lleno de todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando durante ese tiempo y que ya no podía seguir conteniendo. Afloje el agarre de tus muñecas y para poder sostener mi cuerpo y dejar de recargarse en el tuyo. Me separé del beso jadeando, ambas lo estábamos, el contacto había durado más de lo que creí me permitirías. Me empujaste con fuerza para quitarme de encima tuyo y me soltaste una cachetada que me dolió aunque no tanto como mi corazón roto.

—¡Eres una tonta You-chan! —me gritaste y supe que todo estaba perdido.

¿Realmente me odias?

Después de todo eso era lo que quería y eso fue lo que obtuve.

Los días pasaron y presentaste el trabajo poniendo mi nombre en él aunque en realidad no volvimos a hablar nada luego de aquella tarde. Era mejor así.

Ya ni siquiera Chika hizo el intento de hablar conmigo. Quizás estuviera enojada por lo que había hecho. No la culpo. Es mejor así.

Es mejor así.

Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez.

El invierno llegó y no hubo más práctica en la piscina. Ni hubo más práctica en el grupo de idols, al menos no para mi. Por lo que tomé la costumbre de alargar más tiempo mis tardes de caminata. Ahora recorría una ruta más extensa de mi carrera que incluía subir las escaleras al pequeño templo solo que en ocasiones tenía la mala suerte de toparme contigo y con el resto.

Un día de esos en que tuviste la desgracia de topar en mi camino me tomaste del cuello de mi camiseta y me llevaste furiosa hasta un rincón acorralandome contra un árbol. Realmente estabas enojada. En esa ocasión ibas sola.

—¡Te odio Watanabe You! —exclamaste molesta.

Sin decir nada más jalaste mi cuello y me besaste o más bien sería correcto decir que nuestras bocas chocaron. Un beso furioso. Un beso confuso. Tú y yo.

—¡Te odio tanto! —dijiste al separarte de mí mirándome con tu ojos dorados—. Te odio porque desde que me besaste aquel día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque me di cuenta de que me gustas y que ahora ocupas cada pensamiento en mi mente y tu actúas como si no te importara y me ignoras cada día mientras yo solo puedo mirarte en la distancia. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Me empujaste y caí al suelo desconcertada. Tú solo corriste lejos poniendo un espacio entre las dos dejándome sumida en la más profunda confusión.

— o —


	2. Chapter 2

Love Live!

Si me miras

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Segunda parte, corta porque tengo sueño y quiero dormir temprano. El trabajo estuvo cansado y la historia la estoy chiquiteando.

Gracias por los comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos.

— o —

¿Qué había pasado?

No lo entendía, nada, ni un poco, era totalmente confuso para mi. Sólo me besaste con furia, me dijiste que me odiabas para inmediatamente después decir que no podías dejar de pensar en mí, que te dolía mi indiferencia y que solo jugaba contigo. En ese momento el mundo había decidido ponerse de cabeza sin mi consentimiento.

Como pude llegue a casa pensando una y otra vez en el sabor de tus labios y en la fuerza de tus manos. ¿Había dicho que me habías empujado contra un árbol y mordido la boca? Aún sentía el ligero escozor de tus dientes sobre mi labio inferior. Ese dolor era el único testigo de nuestro encuentro atropellado. ¡Oh maldita sea mi suerte! ¿Por qué razón la vida me torturaba así?

Aunque implorara al cielo no obtendría respuesta, al menos no una que supiera interpretar. Era tan extraño y ajeno para mi el lenguaje de las estrellas del firmamento y tú me hablabas en ese idioma sin que pudiera comprenderte. Tendría que buscar la manera de traducir todo aquello para que pudiéramos entendernos.

El primer paso, averiguar qué había sido todo aquello. Fácil decirlo pero, ¿cómo llevarlo a cabo?

Desde ese momento busqué la manera de encontrarme contigo bajo esas condiciones. Pues fue obvio que no querías hablarme durante las clases o durante los descansos, ya que no hacías contacto visual conmigo bajo ninguna situación, ninguna. Por lo que decidí sólo seguir la rutina diaria y esperarte en la cima del monte Benten por la tarde a ver si aparecías.

Estaba apunto de perder la esperanza de forzar un encuentro fortuito cuando te ví subir a toda prisa con tu traje deportivo. Venías sola. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad que me estaba dando la vida. Llegaste a la cima y apenas te deje respirar lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento cuando te tome por sorpresa para llevarte conmigo y fuera mi turno de acorralarte en un rincón.

El atardecer daba luz suficiente y algunas farolas empezaban a encender próximas a realizar su función cuando los rayos del sol murieran en el horizonte. Sacándole ventaja a la situación, elegí un punto alejado de la vista y al amparo de las sombras de los árboles circundantes. De ese modo evitaríamos miradas indiscretas de visitantes del lugar.

Para mi sorpresa no pusiste resistencia, muy por el contrario. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al sentir tus manos jugar con mi cabello mientras te tenía contra un árbol. Sonreíste provocando un cortocircuito entre las neuronas de mi cerebro que no pudieron resistir el encanto que ejercidas sobre mi persona.

Quise hablar pero no me dejaste. Callaste mis palabras, las matastes con tus labios aprisionando los míos. Eras un frenesí desquiciando mis sentidos. Pude degustar el sabor de lo prohibido, de lo ilícito de nuestro comportamiento, de lo pecaminoso de tu cuerpo. Era un beso culposo. Cargado de pasión y deseo que desesperadamente buscaba dominar al otro para volverlo su esclavo. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importaba. Nada me importaba si podía perderme entre tus brazos y anhelaba poder hacerlo también entre tus piernas.

¡Que me partiera un rayo!

Nada me iba hacer separarme de ese dulce néctar que bebía de tu boca. Nadie podría hacer que te sacará de mi sistema porque estabas intoxicandome hasta la médula haciendo de mi lo que quisieras. Era tu devota y ciega seguidora. Del mismo modo en que se siguen y se veneran los ángeles del cielo era el tamaño de mi devoción por ti.

Tus manos se hundían jalando mis cabellos, tus dientes mordían mis labios bajando por la línea de mi mentón hasta mi cuello clavándose con fuerza desmedida. Me quejé pero no te importó, así que del mismo modo busque hacerme de ti. Presione mis manos contra tu cadera subiendo lentamente hasta el borde y mis dedos rozaron tu piel por debajo de tu camisa. La sensación de tu aliento cálido exhalando contra mi cuello gimiendo por mi contacto me hizo encender y seguir con más bríos adelante.

Estábamos al amparo de las sombras dejándonos llevar por las sensaciones sin tomar en cuenta el paso del tiempo, la noche ya estaba sobre nosotras.

¿Quien me podía culpar de perder cualquier noción del tiempo?

Incluso… de perder cualquier noción del recato. Su piel era tan suave y mis manos se hacían de cada centímetro recorriendo desde su abdomen hasta su espalda llegando hasta la línea de su sujetador. La tentación fue demasiada y no pude evitar querer sentir sus pechos en las palmas de mis manos. Apreté sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, simplemente poniendo a prueba la firmeza de sus senos.

Me empujó alejándome, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos muy rápido.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo y trate de detenerla sosteniendola del brazo.

—Riko-chan, no… —se acercó de nuevo besándome una última vez.

—Mañana no podré venir pero te veré después del día de mañana —puso su mano sobre mi boca—. No hables de esto con nadie, entendido.

Sólo afirme, quería volver a tenerla y si el precio a pagar era mi silencio podía fácilmente pagarlo sin problemas.

La ví irse. Caminando con un leve contoneo de caderas que me provocó una sed increíble de querer volver a besarla. La espera se hizo eterna viendo pasar el segundero lentamente hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

La rutina se estableció así. Yo esperando a que tú aparecieras y me dieras tus besos como un borracho que espera impaciente de su adicción hasta que dijeras que era suficiente. Sólo que para mí nunca era suficiente. Quería más y más cada vez y tú me dabas un poco más a cuentagotas. Sin embargo yo me arriesgaba porque sabía que la próxima vez me dejarías hacerlo sin poner resistencia.

Fue así que un día metí debajo de tu falda mis manos recorriendo tus muslos, ganándome el final de la sesión y un nos vemos después. En la siguiente ocasión que nos encontramos lo volví a hacer y esta vez me dejaste tocarlos sin restricción.

De ese modo pude besar la línea de tu clavícula y el borde de tus pechos yendo más abajo hasta que me permitiste conocer y probar tus delicados pezones. Eran hermosos, rosados con un pequeño halo alrededor que me fascinaba recorrer con mi lengua y morder con mis dientes. Acunabas mi cabeza desabotonado tu blusa dejándome jugar con ellos hasta que estuvieran completamente rojos. A ti por el contrario te gustaba subirme la playera de entrenamiento y arañarme al abdomen dejando pequeñas marcas de tus uñas.

También te gustaba que me pegara a ti y que mi pierna se metiera entre las tuyas frotando insistentemente mientras tus caderas no dejaban de moverse. Era demasiado erótico el escuchar tu voz contra mi oído pidiéndome hacer mayor presión.

Creo que así habríamos ido poco a poco hasta que un día simplemente terminariamos haciéndolo enmedio del monte sin ningún recato por la moral. Eran tardes increíbles que se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando tuvimos que volver a la realidad, al menos yo tuve que hacerlo.

—¡Hey Riko-chan! —fue la voz conocida de una cierta pelirroja que la llamaba en la distancia.

Con premura me separaste asustada por la presencia de Chika y te arreglaste a prisa las ropas que estaban fuera de lugar. Eso me enojo, me molesto demasiado. Tan hechizada estaba esperando impaciente cada encuentro que me había olvidado del resto del mundo. Me había olvidado por completo de Chika.

—¡No You-chan! ¡No! —dijiste enérgica prohibiendome salir contigo y yo me morí de celos de pensar en tener que compartirte con alguien más—. Si lo haces no volveré a verte, nunca, aunque me muera de las ganas, no te buscaré más.

Me ataste las manos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Sólo rumie mi enojo y mis celos y me fui de allí sin mirar atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Live Sunshine!

Si me miras

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Holaaaa! Tercera parte y falta el desenlace de esta historia, pero tengo pendiente escribir otras cositas y ya que hoy estoy en cama por andar comiendo cosas que no debo, quiero aprovechar lo que pueda para escribir y descansar. Por allí ya inicie los nuevos capítulos de Wildo y DiaMaru, a ver cuál puedo avanzar más.

Gracias por los reviews. Es ¿bonito? Ver que el YouRiko les gusta aunque engañen a Chika. Les gusta el NTR, ya me di cuenta bola de pillos, pero noooo! Hay plot twist! Nah, sólo soy masoquista con el NTR.

Mucho cuidado con donde leen, si no dominan el antiguo arte de leer lemon o hard o NFSW (según lo llamen) sin emitir ninguna expresión es mejor dejarlo para un lugar más privado XD Ahora que si les gusta lean Wild star omegaverse y ya me dirán si es bueno o malo como yo.

— o —

No recuerdo haber corrido tan rápido y tanto como en esa ocasión. No me importó el dolor de mi cuerpo, los calambres en las piernas y la falta de aire. Sólo quería morirme en ese instante. Mi pecho dolía y eso era bueno, porque de eso modo no sabía si era por el dolor que me causas tú o por dolor que me causaba el correr como loca por las calles de Uchiura hasta Numazu. Quería convertir mis sentimientos en dolor físico tangible y no solo en algo opresivo en mi interior.

Me derrumbé en mi habitación incapaz de moverme más, de querer salir, ni de verte. No había sido consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo. Mi plan inicial de averiguar para comprenderte y acercarme a ti había fallado estrepitosamente en cuanto te tuve entre mis brazos. Yo no entendía nada. No entendía como es que siendo tú novia de mi exmejor amiga podías engañarla de esa manera. Como yo siendo su exmejor amiga podía engañarla así.

Me sentí una basura.

Tenía que hacer algo para remediar eso. Toda esa noche pensé en lo que habíamos hecho y no pude dormir. La culpa me carcomía por dentro y no me dejaba en paz.

¿Tú sentías culpa también?

No lo sé, ni tampoco sabía que hacer ahora que volvía a ser consciente de la presencia de esa tercer persona o más bien yo era la tercer persona que se había inmiscuido entre ustedes.

Mi resolución. Hablar con Chika y aclarar las cosas aunque te perdiera. No iba a vivir una mentira solo para tener tu cuerpo cuando lo que quería era todo lo que eras tú.

Traté de actuar en mi rutina normal. Sin embargo fue difícil mis ojos no podían despegarse de ti y tú solo ignorabas mi mirada. Rogaba por dentro repitiendo el mantra de mírame, mírame, mírame, pero no lo hacías. Eso me desespero. Me sentía impotente ante tu indiferencia y del modo en que le sonreías a ella y le hablabas a ella y te novias alrededor de ella como si yo no existiera. Debo admitir que te odie bastante.

Te odio Riko-chan.

Ese era mi gritó interno y como si de una epifanía se tratase comprendí un poco tus sentimientos. creo que a eso te referías cuando me abordaste la primera vez en el monte Benten. Cuando me dijiste que me odiabas y solo podías pensar en mí. Eso me dió una luz de esperanza en mi camino de tratar de comprenderte.

Ahora que sabía eso, mi enojo disminuyó pero no así los celos que sentí. Una extraña necesidad de posesividad se apoderó de mí y me pedía a gritos que fuera a reclamarte como mía frente a los demás. Que me pertenecías. Que tus besos eran míos y que tu cuerpo temblaba de placer cuando eran mis manos las que lo tocaban. No me importaba quien estuviera enfrente, incluso si era Chika, yo te haría mía sin ninguna restricción o limitación de tu parte.

Sólo que creo intuiste mis intenciones y en un receso donde no había nadie me llevaste aparte sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Nos encerramos en un salón vacío, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y dimos rienda suelta a la necesidad imperiosa de someter a la otra. No te lo iba a dejar tan fácil esta vez.

Tus besos eran como licor embriagando mis sentidos y emborrachando mi mente. Sabías cuánto darme y como para que yo hiciera lo que quisieras, sólo que en esta ocasión te devolví ese trago de alcohol.

Subí tu falda y metí una de mis manos por debajo sosteniendo las otras dos detrás de ti para que no me impidieras lo que estaba haciendo. Choque tu espalda contra la pared y con mi pierna me hice espacio para ir hasta ese lugar.

—¡No You-chan! ¡Aquí es demasiado arriesgado! —dijiste a mi oído y yo hice caso omiso a tus palabras.

Estabas húmeda, bastante mojada. Te gustaba mucho lo secreto de nuestras acciones. El riesgo de ser descubiertas te excitaba aún más pues tú cuerpo hacia lo contrario a lo que tus palabras me pedían. Roce la tela mojada oprimiendo levemente sintiendo la forma de tu intimidad y llenándome de los gemidos que salían de tu boca. Eso te gustaba.

Acelere mi ritmo cuando tus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando más contacto y quise apartar esa última barrera para llegar hasta la dulce felicidad de hundir mis dedos en tu interior.

Pero el destino no estuvo de mi lado.

Oímos ruido de pasos afuera del salón y aprovechaste ese descuido mío para apartarme con brusquedad tratando de recuperar el aliento y la normalidad en tu rostro colorado. Para provocarte más me llevé la mano que había estado entre tus piernas a mi cara y aspire el delicioso aroma de tu excitación. Era tan intoxicante. Me tomaste del cuello y plantaste un beso rudo con dientes de por medio en mis labios que quedaron con una fina línea roja de sangre. La fuerza de tu beso me hizo retroceder hasta una mesa donde me tuve que sostener para no caer.

Estabas molesta conmigo por llevarte hasta ese punto. Pude ver en tus ojos dorados el conflicto entre quedarte y terminar lo que estábamos haciendo o irte y dejarme allí quedándote con las ganas de llegar hasta el final. Los segundos pasaron y fue la vida la que tomó la decisión por ti.

Hiciste distancia a una velocidad sorprendente cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña Ruby-chan parada a la entrada con su rostro asombrado de encontrarnos a las dos dentro. Su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza de vernos en una situación comprometedora y volvió a cerrar de golpe.

Descubiertas en el acto.

Aunque en realidad no estábamos haciendo ya nada. Cualquiera pensaría que simplemente estábamos en una discusión acalorada pero nada más allá de eso. Ruby-chan no es de las personas que pensaría que pudieras estar haciendo cosas lascivas en el interior de un salón.

Alisaste tu falda y sin mirarme saliste detrás de ella. Probablemente la irías a convencerla de no decir nada porque no había pasado nada malo. Vaya engaño.

Yo recogí los pedazos de mi dignidad y salí del salón poco tiempo después.

Creo que el destino estaba ese día confabulando de forma maquiavélica pues ni bien ni bien di dos pasos fuera me tope con Chika.

Me congelé.

Me quedé estática como una piedra que no la fuerza del viento ni la lluvia pueden mover. Me miraste con tus ojos carmín de un modo que no supe interpretar. Era entre enojo, impotencia y contención. Una mezcla extraña. Mi cerebro alzó la voz diciendome que ya lo sabías. Que sabías lo que pasaba entre Riko y yo a tus espaldas y que te estaba lastimando a ti, a quien alguna vez consideré mi mejor amiga.

—Estas llorando —hablaste de pronto y me di cuenta de que forma inconsciente mis ojos habían empezado a derramar las lágrimas de mi alma atormentada.

Te acercaste y yo di un paso atrás avergonzada de la clase de persona horrible que era contigo. Quise hablar, decir algo pero aunque abrí la boca ningún sonido salió de ella. Solo agache la cabeza pidiendo tu perdón.

—¡You-chan! —tomaste mi hombro y yo lo aparté enseguida—. Lo siento You-chan —pronunció y como un rayo levante la vista para mirarla sin comprender porque ella me pediría perdón a mí.

Sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo reconfortante haciendo un poco de fuerza para que no me pudiera separar. Estaba tan confundida. ¿Por qué Chika actuaba así conmigo? Leíste mi confusión cuando te separaste levemente sin soltarme del todo y volviste a hablar.

—Riko-chan dijo que debíamos darte tu espacio, que era mejor así, para que pudieras pensar y calmar tu corazón —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿qué clase de mentira había dicho Riko sobre mi a las demás?

—¿De qué hablas Chika-chan? —la interrogue para averiguar cuál era el trasfondo de todo aquello.

—Se que a veces puedo ser algo distraída y que probablemente esa fue la razón por la que te distanciaras de mi cuando puse toda mi atención en Riko-chan, perdóname You-chan —me abrazarse de nuevo y mis brazos siguieron caídos a cada lado de mi.

—No Chika-chan, no… —ella se separó con los ojos a punto de llorar—. Soy yo quién debe pedirte perdón a ti —mi voz tembló pero aún así me arme de valor para decirle la verdad.

—Se que has estado viendo a Riko-chan —dijiste de pronto y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo—. Ella dijo que trataría de acercarse a ti para saber qué sucedía contigo y traerte de vuelta, pero no puedo seguir dependiendo de que Riko-chan haga eso. Eres mi amiga, es mi responsabilidad el venir y hablar contigo sobre lo que te pasa aunque Riko-chan haya dicho que no nos acercaramos a ti por el momento. No puedo seguir al margen.

Temblé, de rabia, de impotencia, de ira. Riko había hecho todo lo contrario. Me había mantenido alejada del resto, me había prohibido acercarme a cualquiera de ellas, sobre todo a Chika y no entendía el porqué.

—Chika-chan… tú… ¿tú estás con Riko-chan? —Chika me miró por unos instantes tratando de entender a qué me refería y su cara se iluminó cuando supo de qué hablaba.

—You-chan… yo quiero a Riko, es verdad, pero no de ese modo, tal vez al inicio lo creí pero después me di cuenta de que no...—bajó los ojos sosteniendo su codo con una mano abrazándose a sí misma—. Riko-chan y yo hablamos mucho cuando me dijo que tú la… besaste… no me había dado cuenta… estaba enojada, celosa más bien y por eso al principio no hice el intento de acercarme a ti para arreglar las cosas y solo deje que Riko-chan se hiciera cargo…

—Lo siento Chika-chan, yo bese a tus espaldas a Riko-chan —casi grité inclinandome para pedir su perdón.

—You-chan… ya te dije… yo no veo a Riko de ese modo… no a ella sin embargo… —me alcé un poco y ví el rubor en las mejillas de Chika y la indecisión presente en sus ojos.

—¡Chika-chan! —exclame preocupada.

—No me hagas caso You-chan, sólo volvamos a ser amigas... como antes… no me importa si amas a Riko-chan —aunque decía eso sus ojos carmín estaban enrojecidos conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Pero tu amas a Riko-chan y yo la alejaría de ti —ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No You-chan, la quiero como a una amiga, sólo eso… —susurró algo que no alcance a escuchar a pesar de que hice el esfuerzo de querer oír y ella no lo repitió—. No quiero perderte a ti… tu amistad…

—Chika… yo lo siento… lamento haberme distanciado, no lo volveré a hacer. Seamos amigas de nuevo —extendí mis brazos y Chika me abrazó con fuerza envolviendome por completo.

Podía respirar en paz. Las cosas se habían arreglado con mi mejor amiga. En realidad no la había estado engañando con Riko, ellas no tenían ese tipo de relación que yo tontamente pensé que era así.

Entonces, ¿por qué Riko-chan actuó así?

Necesitaba respuestas y solo había un lugar donde encontrarlas.

— o —


	4. Chapter 4

Love Live Sunshine!

Si me miras

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Un poco corto pero ya está el siguiente. La verdad quería que esté fuera el último, sólo que no puedo… esta historia es tan angst y luego de ver la siguiente parte de School days idols Sunshine, no pude evitar querer seguirle un par de capis más.

Puros malos entendidos… nunca hay que adelantarse a las cosas.

— o —

Tenía la urgencia de irte a buscar, sin embargo me ví arrastrada por Chika hasta el salón del club. Después de nuestra, por así decirlo, reconciliación, quiso llevarme con el resto para decirles que todo estaba bien y que volvía a ser la misma de siempre. La confiable You-chan que era la alegre amiga y su diseñadora de vestuario de planta.

Me sorprendí un poco de ver la familiaridad con la que Chika me trataba, después de todos esos días se sentía tan extraño estrechar otras manos que no fueran las tuyas. Me había acostumbrado a tu suave piel y a tu apasionado toque. Chika era diferente, ahora mi piel volvía a recordar su ternura y su manera natural de tratarme como su hermana adoptiva.

Llegamos al salón del club tomadas de la mano y al plantarnos delante de todas, Chika gritó alegre mi regreso, como aquel retorno del hijo rebelde de aquella historia que nos contaban en la clase de teología. Tú estabas allí junto a Ruby, habían estado hablando todas y se habían girado para verme. Pude notar una chispa de ira en tu ojos dorados, ¿acaso te molestaba mi regreso? Sólo que lo disimulaste muy bien frente a las demás pero no conmigo, ellas no conocían ese otro lado de ti.

—¡El hijo pródigo vuelve al redil! —Mari se acercó a mí abrazándome por el cuello y tentando algunas partes de mi cuerpo, quise quitarmela pero Chika no había soltado mi mano aún, así que solo la dejé abrazarme—. Veo que has aprovechado el ejercicio extra que has hecho honey~, te he visto correr todas las tardes a casa.

Me sentí nerviosa al estar bajo su escrutinio con su mirada recorriendo cada rincón de mi cabeza y sus manos pellizcando mis brazos. Sin aviso metió las manos debajo de mi blusa alzandola para dejar a la vista mi vientre jugando con él haciéndome cosquillas.

—¡Pequeña You-chan! Esos abdominales no tienen nada que pedirle a los de Kanan-chan —dijo divertida agarrando también la mano de Chika para que la pusiera en mi estomago—. ¿No lo crees Chika-chi?

Mi amiga se puso completamente roja, avergonzada por la acción de Mari pero no retiró su mano de mí, más bien al contrario. Tarde en reaccionar cuando sentí como los dedos de Chika delineaban las huellas de tus uñas que habías dejado allí.

—¡Oh girl~! Te has topado con un lindo gatito o debería decir linda gatita —guiño el ojo y fue en ese momento que baje mi blusa ocultando las pruebas de nuestros encuentros—. ¡Oh y creo que también una vampiresa! —dijo dejando al descubierto mi cuello—. ¿No lo crees Riko-chan?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, nada que ver! —me excuse pero no había manera de defenderme.

Te busqué con mis ojos y ví tu cara roja, sólo que no de vergüenza, realmente estabas muy enojada, por lo que traté de apartar a Mari y a Chika pero ambas me abrazaron a mis costados. Te ví caminar hasta Kanan-chan y al igual que Mari hizo conmigo, tú metiste las manos debajo de la blusa de mi vieja amiga para tocar su abdomen.

—Creo que los de Kanan-chan son mejores —dijiste poniendo una falsa sonrisa y sentí mi sangre hervir de celos porque estabas tocando a alguien más.

—Bueno es porque es mayor, pero los de You-chan tienen su encanto —le respondió Chika y sentí el ambiente tenso entre ustedes.

Me estaba perdiendo de algo.

¿Acaso Chika estaba celosa? Pero ella había dicho que no veía a Riko de esa manera, creo que solo lo dijo para no hacerme sentir mal por haberme fijado en ti.

—¡Hagamos una competencia de quién tiene los abdominales más suculentos del club! —gritó Mari y Kanan al igual que Día la callaron.

—Deja de inventar cosas —le llamó la atención la presidenta de estudiantes—. Mejor pongamos al día con los pendientes. Hay trabajo que se ha atrasado.

Se dio por terminada la disputa por el momento, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil para mí dado la intensa mirada irritada que me dirigías. El tiempo en el club paso lento, torturante, agónico, hasta que decidieron que era todo por ese día. Respiré de alivio, ahora tenía que acercarme a ti para hablarte, pero Chika se mantuvo a mi lado. De alguna forma terminamos las tres caminando hacia el ryokan en un silencio incómodo que se negaba a irse como la mano de Chika llevándome con ella.

—Hay tanto en qué ponernos al día You-chan, Mito-oneechan trajo cosas nuevas de Tokio que te van a encantar y quiero que las veas —mi amiga estaba entusiasmada realmente y aunque trataba de mantener el mismo entusiasmo estaba preocupada por ti.

—Me voy a casa, tengo cosas que hacer —dijiste de forma seca y no esperaste que te detuviera.

No podía dejarte ir así.

—Lo siento Chika-chan, acompañaré a Riko-chan a su casa y después vendré contigo para que me muestres lo que te trajo Mito-san —me disculpe con mi amiga y salí corriendo para alcanzarte.

No le deje que Chika me detuviera.

Te alcance justo a tiempo antes de que entraras a tu casa parándote en seco al frente, en el portal.

—¡No quiero verte! —dijiste de manera ruda.

—¿Qué? —te pregunté sin entender el porqué de tu reacción.

—Te dije claramente que si ibas con Chika no volveríamos a vernos más —intentaste echarme atrás pero sostuve tus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas planeando Riko-chan? —te acorrale contra la puerta—. ¿Qué clase de mentiras les dijiste para mantenerme alejada de todas? —alce un poco la voz pero no te inmutaste.

—Que necesitabas tiempo, tiempo para pensar la cosas, tiempo para estar conmigo y solo para mí —subiste tus manos hasta mi cuello y ví que dirijías tu mirada hacia otro lado al tiempo que volvías a hablar—. ¡Tú eres mía!

Tus ojos se perdieron en algo detrás de mí y al querer voltear a ver que era lo que había llamado tu atención me tomaste del rostro plantando un beso sorpresivo y apasionado en mis labios. Sólo escuché unos pasos detrás yéndose a toda prisa, pero no les presté atención embriagada como estaba de tener otra vez tu dulce néctar derramándose en mi boca.

Eras como una sirena cantando en medio del mar llamandome a mi, un incauto marinero que había caído presa de tu encanto.

Sólo que así como me habías besado dejaste de hacerlo. Busque con desesperación tus labios de nuevo pero te negaste.

—No quiero que te acerques a Chika —me ordenarse como si fueras mi dueña y eso hizo que mi molestia regresará.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón? Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué tendría que alejarme de ella ahora que hemos vuelto a reconciliarnos? —te dije y solo me empujaste para hacer espacio entre nosotras.

—Porque no quiero y si insistes en eso no volveré a besarte aunque me muera de ganas no iré contigo, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora —no comprendí porque querías eso, no le encontraba ninguna lógica en mi mente, si creía que estaba acercándome a entenderte un poco más, era obvio que no.

—No lo entiendo, ¿es que te gusta ella? ¿Es eso? —te miré intensamente queriendo descifrar el enigma que era para mi pero tus ojos se mantuvieron ajenos a los míos.

—En un principio creí que sí, pero tú lo arruinaste —pusiste un dedo sobre mi pecho presionando con fuerza—. Tú me obsesionaste, me hiciste que solo pensara en ti y que solo te quisiera para mí, aunque no te quisiera realmente, aunque a la que quería era a Chika-chan.

—¿La quieres a ella entonces? —aparté tu mano con brusquedad jalandote hacía mis brazos.

—No… te quiero a ti —dijiste en un susurro acariciando mi mejilla—, pero ella también te quiere a ti —sentí tus uñas arañando mi cuello y te detuve a medio camino.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —te miré confundida.

—Tú no estuviste allí, te alejaste después de haberme besado y cuando le conté la razón, ella se echó la culpa por tu distanciamiento y accedí a ir contigo para hablarte y que volvieras a ser la de siempre pero me di cuenta de que le gustabas a Chika y sentí celos, muchos celos —te zafaste de mi agarre y me golpeaste en el pecho.

—Entonces realmente no me quieres… —trate de sonar tranquila pero un nudo en mi garganta se había formado impidiéndome hablar de forma normal, un dolor intenso se abrió paso en mi corazón—. Sólo me estás... usando… —me limpie los ojos que habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas—. ¡Sólo querías alejarme de ella para que no interfiriera entre ustedes!

—No… no eran así las cosas… ¡You-chan! —oí tu voz pero ya no estaba cerca de ti.

Mis piernas se habían movido por sí mismas llevándome lejos, no quería seguir escuchandote, no quería seguir viéndote, no quería volver a besarte nunca más.

Corrí como un demonio hasta la playa y no me detuve hasta sentir el agua salada del mar en mis pies. Caí de rodillas llorando por no sé cuanto tiempo. Golpee el agua con rabia, con la furia de un corazón herido y tome una resolución cuando sentí un par de brazos rodeando mis hombros y una conocida voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Chika beso mi frente tratando de reconfortarme.

No iba a dejar tan fácil el que la tuvieras a ella.

— o —


	5. Chapter 5

Love Live Sunshine!

Si me miras

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: ¡Aahh! Ya estamos en el último. Se suponía que esto sólo iba a ser de un capítulo y termino siendo de… ¿Cuantos? ¿Cinco? ¡Oh diablos! Me emociona el YouRiko, pero es que son tan lindas.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Sólo era eso una pequeña historia. Ahora iré a buscar otra nueva y continuar con las que ya tengo. Por allí me asaltó otra idea YouRiko después de ver unas ilustraciones de heyimpuu en Twitter y de acordarme de un pequeño fic inconcluso TsubaHonk que iba en esa línea. Tal vez la retome para hacer otra pequeña historia con mi OTP. No lo sé. Depende de como vaya saliendo de rápido el capítulo de Wildo que está algo atrasado.

De mientras cerramos este y tal vez les dejé por allí un bonus.

— o —

Había perdido la noción del tiempo estando prácticamente sumergida en la tina con agua de la casa de Chika. Me había invitado o más bien no estaba en condiciones de ir a mi casa estando de esta manera, además de que Chika había insistido en que era mejor quedarme con ella esta noche. No sería la primera vez, aunque si tenía algo de tiempo que no hacíamos algo como eso.

—You-chan la cena está lista —escuche la voz de mi amiga del otro lado de la puerta—, Mito-oneechan me dió permiso de que comiéramos en la habitación.

—Esta bien Chika-chan —contesté saliendo de la tina tomando una toalla para secarme.

Chika me había dejado una de mis viejas pijamas, esas que solía tener en su casa cuando decidíamos organizar una quedada de la nada. Me quedaba algo pequeña, lo que me hizo preguntarme desde cuándo no había compartido con ella un tiempo como mejores amigas.

Soy una pésima amiga.

Yo solo tenía un solo pensamiento en mi mente y ese eras tú. Aún después de haber decidido aquello en la playa, producto de mi arranque de celos, no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente de arrastrar a Chika a esto. Ella no merecía algo así. Sin embargo me causa cierta curiosidad el saber si en verdad ella gustaba de mí más allá que una simple amistad.

Debo confesarte que en un principio desde antes de que llegaras a la escuela, a Uchiura y a nuestras vidas, yo tenía este enamoramiento con mi mejor amiga. El cual se esfumó en cuanto me di cuenta de que ella parecía sólo tener ojos para ti y yo no pude evitar poner los míos también en ti.

—Three mermaid —recordé eso frente al espejo viendo mi reflejo y no pude evitar reír.

Después de todo, tú eras una sirena.

Escuché el toque de la puerta y a Chika asomar su cabeza detrás extrañada de verme reír.

—¿Estas de mejor humor? —moví la cabeza negándolo y ella vino a mi abrazándome—. Sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites —me mordí el labio pensando en lo mal que actuaría si me aprovechará de eso.

—Muchas gracias Chika-chan —le devolví el abrazo sacudiendo la trenza de su cabello—. Espero que la cena no sean solo mandarinas —hice la broma para tratar de relajar el ambiente y ella hizo un puchero.

Realmente era linda haciéndolo.

—Mou You-chan, tal vez haya una o dos… —me eché a reír de nuevo—. Estás llorando otra vez —vi sus ojos carmín llenos de preocupación y me di cuenta que en efecto un par de lágrimas se habían colado de mis ojos.

—Creo que es porque siento que tenía siglos que no reía como ahora —le dije con sinceridad para evitar que se preocupara más.

—Vamos, una mandarina es todo lo que necesitas para alegrarte el día —me plantó un beso en la mejilla y me llevo a rastras hasta su cuarto.

No sé si fue la calidez de su trato o la cordialidad y animosidad de sus palabras durante la cena y después de ella, pero pronto me sentí mejor estando a su lado aunque tú te negabas a irte del todo. Sé que Chika estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por levantarme el ánimo y le agradecí por ello.

—¡Oh You-chan! Me parece que esa pijama no la usabas desde que teníamos 13 años —se acercó a mí señalando los botones que parecían a punto de reventar.

—Por un momento pensé que había engordado —saque la lengua y Chika jaló la tela haciendo que el botón brincara por los aires.

—¿Riko-chan hizo esto? —me preguntó de pronto y baje la vista a mi estómago donde Chika había metido la mano para sentir de nuevo las marcas de tus uñas en mi piel.

No supe qué contestar. ¿Qué podía decir? Si Chika-chan, Riko y yo solíamos tener escarceos en medio del monte Benten. Era demasiado vergonzoso admitirlo, así que solo desvíe la cara para no verla.

—You-chan… —su voz cambió de tono a uno que nunca había oído antes y eso me produjo un cierto escalofrío—. ¿Me besarias a mi como lo hacías con Riko-chan?

Me giré de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Chika se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mí con sus manos firmemente afianzadas en mis costados.

—Chika-chan… no… esto no está bien —ella acercó su rostro al mío y solo pude moverlo lo suficiente para evitar que sus labios se posaran en los míos y solo me abrazó con fuerza.

—You-chan solo quiero besarte aunque sea una vez —me susurró al oído y no supe qué hacer.

Mis manos estaban en sus caderas agarrándola con dedos temblorosos y mi mente me repetía una y otra vez que estaba mal, que no debía caer en la tentación fácil. Sin embargo del mismo modo vinieron a mi mente tus palabras, "yo la quería a ella", y eso me hizo retomar mi decisión.

Su beso era muy diferente al tuyo. Era dulce, sí, pero también era tierno y delicado, realmente sabía a mandarina y ella no usaba los dientes como tú, sino su lengua. Le gustaba lamer mis labios y jugar en el interior de mi boca con mí lengua profundizando el beso rápidamente. No podían ser más dispares. Sus dedos no me arañaban o me jalaban el cabello con fuerza, sus dedos me daban suaves caricias delineando con cuidado las líneas de mi abdomen o jugaban con los mechones de mi cabello. También sus pequeños ruidos, eran más ligeros, apenas un murmullo de excitación, no como los tuyos que eran una tormenta en medio del mar.

Era como probar volar entre las nubes pero en una mañana soleada sin estrellas que ver en el firmamento y yo solo podía pensar en la estrella que iluminaba mis noches.

Nos separamos jadeando ligeramente y pude ver el rubor de su cara y las ganas de querer seguir adelante pero no me sentí con el valor de hacerlo, aunque tampoco con el de evitarlo. Solo dejé que sucediera sin poner resistencia.

Soy de lo peor, lo admito.

Hacía un par de horas lloraba por ti y ahora estaba besando a otra. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Sinceramente no me reconocí y Chika no merecía eso, ni tú tampoco. Era como si mi cuerpo actuará por sí solo.

Fue allí que te escuché.

La melodía triste de un piano se oyó de pronto y supe que eras tú. No pude seguir. Mi sirena me estaba llamando y yo no iba a dejarla ir o a perderla tan fácilmente.

Detuve las manos de Chika y sus labios sobre los míos.

—Lo siento… —le dije poniendo mi frente sobre la suya—. Lo siento Chika-chan, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos... Yo amo a Riko-chan.

Me abrazó con fuerza buscando aferrarse a mi pero yo no le pertenecía, yo ya tenía dueña... aunque esta no me quisiera a mi. No me importaba, si había hecho una vez que se fijara en mí, que me mirara una vez, pondría todo mi empeño en hacer que volviera a mirarme de la misma manera.

"Si me miras... si me miras… si me miras."

Me levanté con esa decisión, con la convicción de recuperarte, de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y que fueras solo tú la única, porque no había nadie más.

—Si vas por el pasillo hasta la ventana del final llegarás al balcón que da a su cuarto —me dijo ella con las lágrimas en sus ojos saliendo copiosamente.

Quise acercarme para abrazarla pero me rechazó, no la culpo, yo misma me estaba odiando por lastimarla de esa manera.

—¡Vete! —me empujó alzando la voz—. Vete ahora que sé que me dolerá menos que si te quedas y sigues el juego.

Di un paso atrás avergonzada y apenas pude susurrar un gracias antes de salir corriendo.

Aún recuerdo cuando tú hiciste lo mismo huyendo de Shiitake, el perro de Chika, como corriste tanto buscando salvar tu vida de un amistoso perro que solo quería saludarte a su modo. En esa ocasión brincaste desde la casa por una ventana hasta llegar al balcón de tu cuarto. Tendría que repetir esa hazaña. No me importaba si tenía que hacerlo mil veces aún si mi única recompensa era que tus ojos dorados me volvieran a mirar por un segundo antes de mi muerte. Todo habría valido la pena.

Para mi suerte la ventana estaba abierta y vi tu silueta en el otro extremo sentada frente a tu piano concentrada en las notas que producían tus dedos. No dude. Salté sin ver atrás. Salté como un acto de fe, como aquel que se aventura en el mar sin saber qué vendrá después.

Caí con fuerza.

Golpee el suelo con todo mi cuerpo y quede a escasos centímetros de tus pies. Creo que me había lastimado algo, porque dolía como el demonio.

—¡You-chan! —te oí llamarme y levanté la mirada para encontrarme en esos hermosos ojos dorados que hacían que todo ese dolor valiera la pena.

Como pude me puse de pie.

—¡No me importa si solo te gusta Chika! ¡No me importa en lo absoluto! ¡Yo voy a hacer que solo me ames a mí! —te dije a los gritos—. ¡Solo a mí! ¡Porque tú eres mía y yo soy tuya y si tú no puedes ver eso, yo voy a hacer que lo veas!

—Eres una idiota, una You idiota —me rodeaste con tus brazos y aún con el dolor por el golpe te estreché contra mi—. Pero eres mi idiota.

—Te amo Riko-chan —susurré a tu oído.

—Te amo You-chan —hiciste lo mismo en el mío—, sólo que no te voy a perdonar tan fácil el que hayas estado con Chika, ¡hueles a mandarinas!

Me rasque la mejilla apenada y tú hiciste un puchero.

—Tendrás que besarme muchas veces para que te perdone por eso —clavaste tu dedo índice en mi pecho justo en el punto que es más doloroso y me llevaste hasta el borde de tu cama—. Tienes que hacer muchos méritos —me empujaste.

Caímos sobre tu cama, tú encima de mi. Tus dientes en mis labios en ese beso rudo, en ese beso culposo que siempre me das, tan lleno de pasión, tan lleno de ti y tú amor atropellado. No quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera este, entre tus brazos y entre tus piernas.

—Tengo toda la vida por delante para hacer todos los méritos que quieras —te dije haciendo que cambiaramos de posición.

Me acomode entre tus piernas mordiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja bajando con mi lengua hasta tu cuello y me recompensaste con tus hermosos gemidos.

—Aún así no te ganarás mi perdón tal fácil —jalaste mi cabello para que te mirara una vez más y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres ser mi novia realmente? —me aparté un poco borrando la sonrisa de mi boca y tú me miraste con intensidad.

—Yo no he dicho eso —me pellizcaste la mejilla—. Aceptaría ser tu novia si me lo pidieras apropiadamente en lugar de caer de improviso en mi cuarto.

—Bueno es que simplemente no puedo estar sin tí —saque la lengua haciendo un gesto chistoso para contagiarte mi alegría.

—Eso es una excusa muy pobre —volvimos a cambiar de posición ahora tú encima de mi sentada sobre mi vientre—. Tienes que esforzarte en algo más que solo eso para que te perdone por irte con Chika.

Me incorporé recargándome en mis codos entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Tú también tienes algo de culpa en eso —te ofendiste con mis palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —me eché a reír.

—Claro que sí pero no me importa, lo que me importa es tenerme sólo para mi de ahora en adelante sin ocultarnos —te dije y pareciste pensar las cosas poniendo ese ceño fruncido.

—Pero así ya no es divertido… —hiciste un mohín con tus labios.

—Bueno podemos evitar ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos y solo tener una relación discreta para evitar ser el centro de atención de los demás —en especial de Chika, pensé esto último pero no te lo dije.

Realmente me daba pena pensar en besarte o ser cariñosa contigo delante de ella sabiendo que podría lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Aún así dejaré bien claro al resto del mundo que tú solo me perteneces a mí —de esa manera te pegaste a mi cuello mordiendo y succionando dejando una marca que seguramente sería difícil de ocultar al día siguiente.

—Ponme un letrero si quieres, sabes que solo seré tuya y de nadie más, como serás mía y solo para mí —tomé tus labios nuevamente dejándome perder en el sabor de tu saliva y en el olor de tu cabello.

Ya habría tiempo después para lidiar con el resto del mundo.

— o —

Bonus Pack?

Esto bien pudo pasar tiempo después o sólo es para su imaginación luego de leer que alguien dijo que era mejor que acabará en un trío. Yo solo dije, "¿un trío? De ninguna manera", para después decir, "¿un trío? Podría ser…".

— o —

Había accedido a esta loca idea después de pensarlo mucho. No me hacía mucha gracia el tener que compartirte pero aceptó que el trato tenía sus ventajas. Aunque había dejado en claro que solo sería cosa de una vez. No sabría si podía soportar el verte besar a alguien más que no fuera yo.

Fue de ese modo en que por una extraña razón terminamos las tres en el cuarto de Chika. Sólo la tenue luz de una lámpara de escritorio y los rayos plateados de la luna que entraban por la ventana iluminaban la habitación. Estaba nerviosa, no lo voy a negar. Esto era como una fantasía que solo en mis más oscuros pensamientos había llegado a tener y ahora era real. Frente a mí te tenía a ti de mi lado derecho y del lado izquierdo la tenía a ella. Mi beso culposo contra mi energética amiga.

El silencio era algo raro, creo que las tres estábamos igual de nerviosas. Aún no nos habíamos decidido en dar el paso para comenzar y ya nuestra respiración se sentía agitada. Tome la iniciativa.

Te atrae hacia mí dándote un beso, como siempre, tus dientes se apropiaron de mis labios y fuiste a fondo buscando dominarme. No sé cómo lograba llevarme de cero a cien de esa manera.

Nos separamos jadeando y ahora me giré para verla a mi mejor amiga. Chika tenía las mejillas rosadas, creo que de excitación por lo estábamos haciendo. Jugar al juego ilícito con tres participantes. Me incliné hacia ella y ella vino gustosa hacia mí. Fue su lengua lo primero que rozó mis labios, lamiendo las heridas que tus dientes hicieron en mi boca. Sus besos eran más húmedos y llenos de ternura, aunque se habían vuelto más entusiastas. Creo a causa de la idea de poderme besar delante de tí.

Luego de recorrer con su lengua los rincones de mi boca nos separamos dejando que un ligero hilo de saliva fuera lo último en romperse.

Te volví a ver, tus ojos dorados parecían estar en un gran conflicto. No sé si querías volverme a besar o sólo golpearme por besarme con otra en tu cara. Agarre tu mano y te jale para que te acercaras a Chika y antes de besarla me miraste para después poner tus ojos en ella.

Debo admitir que el espectáculo era demasiado erótico para mí. Verte besarla usando tu rudeza, tu pasión sobre su calidez y animosidad me encendió. Era una pequeña guerra para dominar a la otra, un beso cargado de tanto que quise participar también en él.

Las tomé de la cintura y las atrajeron a mí, tenía a las dos sólo para mi deleite y ese, ese sería solo mi placer culposo que no voy a compartir con nadie.

— o —


End file.
